Secret agent
by Aprilialaw
Summary: Yugo, seseorang misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan rina. Membantunya memecahkan kasus mengenai kematian orang tuanya yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi misterius.


Author : Rina_suzuki_  
Rating : NC-21+ Cast :

Kouchi Yugo (Bakaleya6) { SC_Yugo}  
Rina Suzuki (SCANDAL) { Rina_Suzuki_}  
dll

genre : Romance, School, kekerasan dikit, yadong NC-21, detektif, penyelidikan.

Ini ff NC pertama gue, semoga bikin horny ya /?  
And mian kalo gaje, panjang terlalu, gue maunya bikin yang beralur dan jelas latar belakangnya(?) -v

Rina pov

Aku kembali melirik kearah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul 11 p.m. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, aku yakin Haruna-neechan pasti akan marah.  
Aku segera berlari menyusuri pinggir sungai yang sangat sepi dan gelap, karena tidak ada penerangan di sekitar sungai itu. Tidak ada siapapun. Aku terus berlari santai, tiba-tiba kudengar suara seseorang dari arah belakangku. Seperti suara seseorang yang sedang berlari, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang seketika. Suara siapa itu? Apa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku ? Jangan-jangan...

Author Pov

Pikiran buruk terlintas dipikiran Rina, siapa yang sedang berlari dibelakangnya? apa penguntit atau pemerkosa atau lebih buruk, PEMBUNUH? batinnya. Suara itu semakin dekat. Dan tersirat sebuah siluet hitam dari arah belakang Rina. Rina segera berlari sekuat tenaga karena takut terjadi hal buruk padanya.  
Tanpa terasa sebuah tangan besar menariknya dari belakang. Tubur rina yang kecil membuatnya mudah ditarik oleh orang pemilik tangan besar tersebut.  
Rina terbanting jatuh ditanah berkat tarikan dari seseorang dibelakangnya. Kemudian tangan Rina ditarik kembali dan dipojokkan ke pohon yang ada di pinggir sungai itu.  
"Ahhh.." suara Rina terdengar teriak karena merasakan sakit dibagian punggungnya.  
"Halo cantik." ucap seorang dari sebrang sana, Rina merasakan ia sedang tersenyum dan melihat Rina dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan mesum.  
"Lepaskan aku" Jeritan rina terdengar menggema di sungai yang sepi itu.  
"Hahahaha." Laki-laki itu tertawa dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Rina.  
"Ayo kita bermain ..Hiks.. " Ucap pria itu. Rina mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya.  
"TIDAK..LEPASKAN AKU.!" teriak rina berusaha berontak, tetapi percuma, badannya terlalu kecil dibanding dengan pria ini.  
"Ayo." Ucap pria itu singkat lalu menarik lengan rina..  
"Kyaaaaaa.. lepaskan." rina terus memberontak meskipun ia tahu itu percuma.  
"Tenang saja cantik, disini tidak ada yang bisa menganggu kita, disini aman dan sepi, apa lagi sudah tengah malam, tidak ada yang berani lewat jalan sini." Rina baru tersadar, pria preman ini benar, disini memang jalan yang jarang dilalui orang, apalagi tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi Rina terus saja berteriak, ia sangat takut. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini kepadanya?  
Pria itu mulai menjamah badan Rina, ia perhatikan lekat-lekat lekukan tubuh indah Rina. Rina sangat takut dengan pandangan pria ini, Tanpa ia sadari ia mengeluarkan air mata. "Iieeeee.." suara rina lirih.

Pria itu berusaha melucuti baju kemeja sekolah yang rina gunakan. Rina berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa, tubuh pria yang sedang menindihnya terasa sangat besar dan berat untuknya. Air mata terus menetes dari mata Rina.  
"Hei, cantik, kenapa kamu menangis? Berhentilah menangis, kita kan akan bersenang senang.. hik..hiks.." Ucap pria itu ditengah mabuknya(?)  
"lepaskan aku." Untuk ke sekian kalinya rina memohon. Ketika pria itu berhasil membuka paksa baju yang dikenakan Rina, sebuah teriakan lantang dari arah belakang mereka berbaring membuat mereka segera berbalik.  
"HEI.. LEPASKAN GADIS ITU.!" teriaknya lantang.  
"Hik...Hiks.." pria yang sedari tadi menindih rina segera berdiri dan menghampiri arah suara. "Siapa kau?!"  
Pria yang berteriak tadi berjalan menghampiri kami.  
Dengan sedikit penerangan dari lampu di pinggir jalan sebrang sungai ini, Rina dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menantang.  
"LEPASKAN DIA!" ucapnya sekali lagi.  
"Jangan ikut campur kau, sialan! Sini maju kalau berani!"

Rina Pov

'Siapa dia?' batinku. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk, sambil memegangi dadaku yang hanya tertutupi oleh bra, karena bajuku telah di robek oleh pria tadi.  
Kulihat tanpa berbincang-bincang lebih lama lagi, ia segera memukul wajah pria berbadan besar itu. aku sempat berpikir bagaimana laki-laki yang berusaha menolongku yang berperawakan kecil nan lucu(?) itu bisa menang melawan monster yang berperawakan besar seperti itu..  
Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka yang saling mengarakan tinjunya, entah kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak.

Author Pov

Laki-laki yang menolong rina tadi kemudian menggendong rina ala bridal style pulang kerumah gadis itu. Tubuh rina kini dibalut sebuah jaket hitam milik yugo yang tadi yugo berikan untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.  
"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya pelan.  
"Didepan yang berwarna coklat." jawab rina singkat dan pelan. Rina masih memeluk leher yugo seakan jika ia melepaskan pelukannya ia akan terjatuh.  
"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.  
"Rina Suzuki."  
"namaku yugo, kouchi yugo desu." Rina hanya diam. Kemuadian mereka sampai kerumah rina, yugo membuka pintunya dan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu rumah itu lalu mendudukkan rina disofa. "Ganti lah bajumu." ucap yugo pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan rina. rina segera berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya.  
Yugo hanya tersenyum sendiri

Rina kembali duduk disebelah yugo yang dari tadi masih menunggunya diruang tamunya.  
"Arigatou." ucap rina pelan dan seakan terdengar yakin gadis disebelahnya mendapat trauma karena kejadian tadi.  
"Douitamashite." ucap yugo sambil tersenyum.  
Hening. Rina hanya menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong.  
"Daijoubu desuka?" tanya yugo. Rina hanya mengangguk. "Apa dirumah ini kamu hanya sendiri?" Rina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Haruna-neechan, aku tinggal bersama haruna-neechan."  
"dimana dia?" tanya yugo sambil melirik ke ruang tengahnya.  
"Aku juga tidak melihatnya, kuduga ia sedang bersama clubnya."  
"Oh." yugo kembali tersenyum sambil memperhatikan rina yang masih tanpa ekspresi.  
"Maafkan aku karena telat datang." Seolah tersadar dari lamunanya, rina segera menatap mata yugo.  
"Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih, yugo-san." Seketika mata rina melihat kearah pipi yugo yang sedikit labam akibat pukulan dari preman mabuk tadi."Ahh.. anoo."  
Seakan tahu apa yang dlihat oleh rina, yugo segera memegang pipi kanannya. "Iee.. daujoubu." ucapnya tersenyum.  
"Sebaiknya aku kompres, akan aku ambilkan air hangat dan kain untuk mengompresnya." ucap rina seraya berjalan kearah dapurnya.  
Tanpa rina sadari ternyata yugo mengikutinya di belakang.  
"duduk saja diruang tamu, yugo-san" ucap rina setelah menyadari yugo yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Awww..." jerit yugo ketika rina membasuh muka memarnya. "Iteee.. pelan-pelan.."  
"Ne,, gomen nasai." ucap rina pelan dan melanjutkan membasuh luka yugo. Berkali-kali yugo merintih kesakitan.  
"Yugo-san, hontou ni arigatou for saving my life."  
"ne, tidak masalah.. Awwww.."  
"eh,, maaf, hehehe,, mau aku kasih obat juga?" tanya rina.  
"terserah kau saja." Rina segera membuka kotak obat yang ada disampingnya.  
"Kenapa kau berjalan malam-malam ditempat yang sepi seperti itu?" tanya yugo.  
"aku... hanya ingin jalan cepat kerumah." jawab rina, raut wajahnya berubah.  
"kenapa kamu baru pulang tengah malam?" tanya yugo semakin penasaran.  
"aku.. aku hanya .."  
"Apa?" tanya yugo lagi tidak sabaran.  
"Hanya baru bulang setelah latihan."  
"mmm.." Kemudian yugo melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.  
"Sepertinya sudah dini hari, aku harus pergi."  
"Ne."  
"Dan, jika kau hendak keluar rumah, jangan pakai baju yang menggoda laki-laki ya, kau tahu, badanmu itu sangat indah dan menggoda." Muka rina memerah seketika.  
"i-iya." jawab rina grogi atas apa yang yugo katakan barusan. Bukankah aku tadi hanya menggunakan seragam sekolah? Batin rina.

"ohayou gozaimashu.. minna-sama, pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Masuklah seorang cowok tampan dan manis [!] tersenyum manis dan menyapa seisi kelas.  
Rina yang biasanya hanya cuek dikelas tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar.  
"rin, rina-chan, lihat itu." senggol tomomi yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.  
"Ahh.. nanda, tomomi-neechan." rina hanya menepis senggolan tangan tomomi tanpa memandang apa yang seisi kelas pandang.  
"Ano,, ada cowok ganteng, murid pindahan dari nakano, lihatlah!" Ucapnya "mm..? Diam aku sedang menyelesaikan gambaranku ini. diamlah." Rina menjawab seakan terusik dengan panggilan sahabatnya itu.  
"Baiklah, jangan menyesal ya."  
"Untuk apa menyesal."  
"Nah, Silahkan duduk, ditempat yang kosong." Ucap Mami-sensei.  
Laki-laki yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduk kosong disebelah rina.  
"Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya..." ucap mami-sensei dan anak anak mulai membuka buku.  
"Haaaaa! Tomomi-neechan, mitee, gambaranku bagus kan?" kataku sedikit berteriak membuatnya kaget.  
"kyaa.. ah rina-chan, kau selalu mengagetkanku, untung saja jantungku kuat, jika tidak aku sudah mati dari dulu karena kebiasaan burukmu." keluh tomomi panjang lebar.  
"ne ne ne, mittee, gambaranku, bagus bukan? tony tony chopper, hihiihihi, keren bukan?"  
"Gambar apa itu, rakun?" tanya tomomi bingung.  
"Chopper desuka?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang rina membuat rina terlonjak kaget.  
"Heeeeee,, yuugo-san?" Tanya rina bingung. "Ngapain kau disini?"  
"Apa kau tidak melihat tadi apa yang mami-sensei bicarakan sesaat setelah bel berbunyi?" Rina terdiam dengan raut wajah yang masih bingung.  
"Ri-rina-chan, kamu kenal yugo?" tanya tomomi heran.  
"Eehh..." rina hanya bisa terdiam salah tingkah, bagaimana ia menjelaskannya?  
"Dari mana kamu mengenalnya?"  
"eeee.. anoo... tomomi-neechan, dia , kenapa dia ada disini.?" tanya rina sambil memandang yugo yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.  
"Heh? jadi kamu tidak tahu tadi saat aku memperkenalkan diri?" tanya yugo kecewa. Rina menggeleng.  
"Anak ini hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan guru disaat pelajaran, tapi anehnya ia selalu saja mendapat juara kelas. bahkan bisa sampai loncat kelas seperti ini." ucap tomomi santai.  
"Tomomi-neechan, jangan berbicara banyak tentang aku atau aku tidak akan pernah memberimu contekan lagi." ucap rina ketus dengan raut wajah serius.  
"Ah.. gomen."  
"Rina-chan, Tomomi-chan, dan yugo-san apa yang sedang kalian bertiga lakukan?" pertanyaan dari mami-sensei sukses membuat mereka terdiam seketika.  
"sedang apa kalian? apa kalian tidak mendengarkanku berbicara?" tanya mami-sensei, salah satu guru tertegas di sekolah ini.  
"Ano..." tomomi hendak menjawab, tetapi dipotong oleh Mami-sensei.  
"Rina-chan, tomomi-chan, yugo-san , maju kedepan" segera mereka bertiga berjalan kedepan kelas. Mami-sensei menyodorkan 2 buah spidol kepada mereka. Yugo yang anak baru masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan spidol itu.  
"Kerjakan 10 soal ini, jika dua orang dari kalian bisa mengerjakannya, kalian boleh duduk." Ucap mami-sensei menatap mereka tajam. Dengan segera rina dan yugo mengambil spidol yang disodorkan oleh mami-sensei.  
Tomomi hanya bisa memandang mereka berdua. Sedangkan mami-sensei duduk di mejanya.  
Rina dan Yugo asik mengerjakan ke-10 soalnya.  
"Finish mam." ucap yugo dan rina bersamaan. Mami-sensei berdiri dan mengoreksi hasil kerja mereka.  
Mami segera berjalan hendak melihat hasil kerja mereka berdua.  
"Ini aneh." ucap mami yang membuat mereka bertiga tambah gugup.  
"Ada apa sensei?" ucap rina santai.  
"Apa kalian berdua tidak kesulitan menjawabnya?" Rina dan yugo saling memandang kemudian kompak menjawab, "Iee sensei."  
"Huh, kalian jenius, tak heran atas semua prestasi yang kau dapat rina-chan."  
"Hah? memangnya ada apa?" Tanya rina heran.  
"Aku memberikan soal mengenai kemiliteran dan perekonomian sedangkan kita sedang belajar bahasa inggris."  
Glek...  
Rina terdiam, keringat dingin telah membasahi wajahnya.  
" bertiga boleh duduk." ucap mami-sensei yang membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum lega. Mereka kembali duduk ketempatnya masing-masing.

Waktu istirahat...

Banyak sekali gadis gadis di kelas 2-C yang ingin berkenalan dengan yugo. Rina hanya diam melihat kerumunan(?) gadis yang ingin berkenalan dengan yugo.  
"Hufftt.. bakka." ucap rina kemudian mengambil alat tulisnya dan berjalan ketaman sekolahnya.  
Rina duduk disalah satu bangku taman sekolahnya. Ia menairk nafas dalam-dalam.  
"Udaranya sejuk ya." ucap yugo yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disebelahnya, membuat rina terkejut.  
"yugo-san, mengapa kau mengikutiku?" tuduh rina cepat.  
"Iee, aku tidak mengikutimu, jangan GR!" yugo kemudian mendorong dahi rina yang sedang menatapnya tajam kebelakang dengan jari telunjuknya.  
Rina yang merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil segera berbalik.  
"Hei, mau kemana lagi kau?"  
"Jangan ikuti aku." Rina segera berjalan meninggalkan yugo.  
"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, rina-chan." ucap yugo santai sambil tersenyum evil.  
Rina segera meninggalkan yugo yang masih trsenyum dibelakangnya. Rina berjalan menaiki anak tangga sekolahnya yang megarah keatap sekolah.  
Rina duduk di atap sekolahnya dengan tenang dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang lagi ketika ia merasakan seseorang telah berdiri dibelakangnya.  
"Yugo-san." bisik rina "Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana rina-chan." membuat uka rina memerah karena "Huufffftt. siapa kau? apa maumu?"  
"Aku teman sekolah barumu, rina-chan, dan orang yang menyelamatkanmu tadi malam." ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan?" tanya rina pelan seolah berbisik, namun yugo masih bisa mendengarnya.  
"perusahaan?" tanya yugo bingung.  
"Ah.. iee,, apa yang kau inginkan? mengapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanya rina lagi. Yugo berjalan mengahampiri rina. rina hanya menatapnya tajam. Ia mendekatkan matanya ke mata rina.  
"Aku? aku hanya ingin mengenalmu."  
TREEENG... TREEENGG..  
"Ah sial.." yugo segera berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Rina menarik nafas panjang dan segera berjalan kekelasnya dengan pikiran yang masih tanda tanya.

Rina pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 p.m ketika rina sampai dirumahnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan kakaknya berada dirumah. Dimana dia? tanya rina.  
Tetapi rina tidak terlalu mempedulikan keberadaan kakaknya, ia segera berjalan ke kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat didalam kamarnya.  
"YUGO!" teriaknya tidak percaya.  
"Kejutan" ucapnya santai sambil tersenyum.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?! keluar!"  
"hei, gadis cantik tidak boleh marah-marah, cantiknya ilang looh." ucapnya dengan senyum evilnya. Yugo masih saja terbaring santai diatas tempat tidur Rina.  
"Turun kau! keluar! Tidak sopan." Rina berjalan kearah yugo dengan muka yang memerah menahan amarahnya.  
Rina mendaratkan tatapan tajam kepada yugo yang dibalas tatapan evil oleh yugo.  
Seketika itu juga Rina menarik tangan Yugo untuk turun dari ranjangnya. Tetapi tarikan rina terlalu lemah. Yugo hanya diam sambil tersenyum.  
"Turun kau!"  
"Coba saja tarik aku." ucap Yugo masih dengan posisi santainya.  
Tiba-tiba yugo menarik tangan rina dengan gerakan cepat hingga rina kini sudah terbaring diatas badan yugo.  
"aahh.." Rina menatap mata yugo, mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa detik. Ketika rina hendak berdiri, yugo kembali mencegahnya, ia memutar balikkan badan rina, sehingga sekarang yugo telah menindih rina. Muka rina merah padam.  
"Yugo-san,, lepaskan aku, menyingkir dari atas badanku!" perintah rina yang tidak diubris oleh yugo, senyum evil kembali menghiasi wajah yugo.  
Tanpa aba-aba apapun, yugo mencium bibir rina dengan lembut, rina hanya diam karena kaget. Yugo menjilati bibir merah rina dengan lembut, rina yang bibirnya terkunci tidak bisa berteriak, ia hanya memukul-mukul punggung yugo.  
"Mmmph.." desahan rina malah membuat yugo semakin puas dan senang. Yugo menarik wajahnya untuk menarik nafas.  
"hhhh.."  
"ano,," yugo terus memandangi wajah rina. "first kiss ku.. enak saja kau rebut begitu saja." sewotnya. "menyingkir dari atasku, yugo-san!"  
"Hah? baru first kiss ya? hahha." Karena merasa di olok-olok, dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, ia mendorong tubuh yugo hingga yugo terjatuh ke sebelah rina.  
"Keluar kamu dari kamarku!"  
"Akan aku ambil semua yang pertama darimu." Ucap yugo dengan tatapan serius yang sukses membuat mata rina melotot.  
"tidak!"  
"tentu saja" yugo langsung menarik tangan rina dan ia banting badan rina ke atas tempat tidur, tanpa basa basi ia langsung melahap bibir Rina. melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Nafsunya sudah mulai menaik.  
setelah Yugo puas bermain-main dengan bibir rina, ia menggigit bibir bawah rina, membuat rina merintih kesakitan.  
"Aghh.."rintih rina. Kesempatan saat rina membuka mulutnya itu tidak yugo sia siakan, ketika rina membuka mulutnya, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut rina, melumatnya kasar.  
rina terus saja memukul punggung yugo. menolak segala yang yugo lakukan padanya.  
"Mmmpp..mmh." Rina tidak membalas ciuman yugo sama-sekali.  
Karena merasa terganggu dengan pukulan rina, tangan yugo menarik tangan rina kesisi badannya dan ia tahan tangan rina disamping tubuh rina tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.  
"RINA-chan?! Kamu dimana?" Suara dari arah ruang tamu rina membuat mereka terlonjak kaget, yugo segera merapikan bajunya.  
"Kapan-kapan pasti akan kita lanjutkan." ucap yugo seraya mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan kearah jendela kamar rina. Rina hanya memperhatikan yugo yang sedang meloncat dari kamar lantai duanya.  
"Rina-chan, daijoubu desuka?" tanya haruna ketika ia sampai dipintu kamar rina.  
"eeeh,, n-ne oneechan." ucap rina salah tingkah.  
"ada apa denganmu? mengapa bajumu kusut?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat rina membelalakkan matanya.  
"eh,, anoo, tadi rina habis guling-guling dikasur neechan."  
"huh.. cepat ganti baju" ucap haruna seraya berjalan keluar.

Rina memasuki kelasnya tepat disaat bel berbunyi.  
"Huufft.." ucap rina seraya duduk di tempat duduknya.  
"Tumben kau telat, rina-chan?"  
"Ah.. ne, tadi malam aku telat tidur, padahal aku pulang seperti biasa."  
"Ohh.." jawab tomomi santai. Di pikiran rina kembali lagi teringat dengan insiden tadi malam dikamarnya.  
"Ohayooouu!" ucap yugo berteriak ditelinga rina yang sontak membuat rina berdiri dan berteriak.  
"Kyaaaa." rina segera menjitak keras kepala yugo. Membuat yugo meringis kesakitan..  
"Awww..." yugo memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak rina.  
"Huh.. akhirnya aku bisa menjitakmu juga.."  
"Hei.. jangan kejam-kejam dong, gadis cantik, tidak ingatkah kau apa yang hampir kita lakukan di kamarmu semal..." Belum saja yugo melanjutkan ucapannya, rina segera menutup mulut yugo dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Mmmm... le-pwaskwan!"  
"Heee.. memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tanya tomomi polos.  
"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" rina membela dirinya.  
"Oh, aku tahu, jangan-jangan kalian tadi malam..." tomomi diam sejenak sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Pantas saja kamu bangun terlambat."  
"TIDAK!" teriak rina, Mami-sensei tiba-tiba masuk dan semuanya segera duduk.

Rina mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman diatas atap sekolahnya. Mengeluarkan alat tulis yang ia bawa. Ia mulai menggambar.  
"Kamu suka menggambar?" tanya yugo yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.  
"Ya."  
"Gambar apa yang paling sering kau gambar?"  
"Anime, one piece."  
"Hahaha.."  
"kenapa ketawa?" tanya rina, rina menatap yugo yang tersenyum dengan tatapan tajam. Yugo duduk disebelahnya.  
"Aku juga menyukainya ." ia tersenyum.  
"mmm." rina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Rina-chan,"  
"ne?"  
"tentang itu.."  
"yang tadi malam ? sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, aku tidak mempedulikannya." ucap rina santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas gambar.  
"Bukan, yang itu spesial. hahaha, takkan kulupakan, malah akan aku lanjutkan. hahah." Rina yang mulai jengkel dengan yugo hanya bisa menjawab "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."  
"Hahaha..mm.. rina-chan, tentang perusahaan yang kamu bicarakan.."  
TRENGG...TRREEENG "Ah.. kenapa bel selalu memotong ucapanku?" keluh yugo. "sudahlah, ayo kekelas."  
Rina masih saja diam, kenapa yugo tahu mengenai perusahaan? siapa dia? rina mulai curiga padanya. namun ia hanya bersikap santai untuk menutupinya.

Rina pov

Bel pulang berbunyi...  
"Rina-chan, mau pulang denganku?" tawar jesse yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan mobil putih dibelakangnya.  
"Hahaha,, ciee, rina-chan, ikut saja, kesempatan kamu mendapatkan jesse" bisik tomomi kepadaku.  
"Ne, rina-chan, jesse kan tampan, cocok denganmu, ini juga pertama kali kulihat jesse menawarkan tumpangan pada seorang gadis." sambung minami yang juga berbisik.  
Dengan cepat aku menjawab "Ah.. iee, tidak terima kasih jesse. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja." kemudian aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mulai berjalan pergi.  
"Heee,, kenapa kamu menolaknya?"  
"Kau melewatkan kesempatan besar rina-chan." Aku menarik nafas panjang mendengar ocehan mereka.  
"Aku ingin pulang sendiri, jika kalian yang ingin jesse mengantarkanmu, mengapa tidak kalian minta saja pangeran jesse itu mengantarkan kalian." Ucapku tidak peduli seraya meninggalkan mereka, lagipula, aku tidak langsung pulang setelah sekolahku ini, aku harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang harus kuselesaikan akhir bulan ini. huh, ini semua karena kedua orang tuaku yang pergi terlalu cepat. Jadinya sekarang aku dan haruna-neechan harus hidup berdua saja. huh, masa lalu yang buruk.  
Meskipun begitu aku juga terpaksa bersekolah kembali untuk menyelidiki sesuatu yang harus kuselidiki tentang ketidakwajaran kematian kedua orang tuaku. hanya dengan berbekal keberanian. Memang polisi sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padaku dan neechan bahwa itu hanyalah kecelakaan tempat wisata, tetapi aku dan semua anggota perusahaan orang tuaku masih tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari polisi.  
Aku berjalan menyusuri gang kecil menuju kantor orang tuaku, salah satu jalan cepat menuju kesana.  
"RINA-CHAN!" teriak seseorang dari pinggirku ia segera menarikku kepelukannya, sehingga kini mukaku berada di dadanya, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, pelukannya begitu erat. Detik kemudian aku mendengar suara tembakan dan disusul dengan ringisan yugo.

Author pov

"RINA-CHAN!" teriak yugo, yugo segera berlari menghampiri rina dan memeluknya erat, hendak melindunginya. DOOOR.. Suara tembakan terdengar oleh rina, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, yugo terlalu erat memeluknya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Yugo sedikit meringis karena kesakitan, meski pun ia sudah berusaha agar ringisannya tidak terdengar oleh rina, tetapi tetap saja gadis yang ada dipelukannya bisa mendengarnya.  
"Heh,, dawijowbowukwa?[daijoubu ka?]" tanyanya pelan, rina masih ada di dalam dekapan yugo.  
Yugo segera mengeluarkan pistolnya dan balas menembaknya , rina berusaha melepaskan diri, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.  
Suara tembakan terdengar bergema di gang yang sepi ini. Yugo segera menarik rina ke pinggir ketika melihat pria tadi hendak membalas tembakannya. Untung saja di sana ada sebuah dinding pembatas.  
"Hosh..hosh..Rina-chan, daijoubu desuka?" tanya yugo, nafasnya masih belum teratur.  
"Y-yugo-saaan?!" tanya rina kaget, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Saat hitungan ketiga, kamu lari ne?"  
"Ba-bagaimana dengan..." Yugo segera menutup mulutnya. Kemudian berancang-ancang.  
"3!" teriak yugo.  
Rina hanya melongo, Kenapa langsung hitung 3 bakka! Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, rina segera berlari meninggalkan jalanan kecil itu dengan yugo yang masih berusaha menembak sasaran.  
Rina membalikkan kepalanya, mengintip apa yang ada dibelakangnya, ia melihat 2 orang pria yang masih saling menembakkan pelurunya kearah yugo. Rina berhenti berlari. Ia lihat tembakkan Yugo mengenai satu diantara dua pria itu. Rina tersenyum. Tetapi senyumannya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia melihat yugo tertembak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia segera hendak berlari kearah yugo. Yugo yang melihatnya hanya mengisyaratkan pada rina untuk pergi dari tempat itu.  
Rina berhenti berlari mendekati yugo. Dan kemudian berjalan pergi dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Rina pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan yang masih khawatir atas kejadian siang tadi yang dialaminya. Pikiranya tidak berhenti bertanya Apa yang terjadi padamu? dimana kamu sekarang? apa kamu baik baik saja? Ia masih belum bisa berhenti memikirkan pria yang telah melindunginya tadi, ia yakin kedua pria yang mengincar nyawanya adalah kiriman dari pembunuh orang tuanya yang menginginkan perusahaan besarnya. Namun di balik semua pikiran khawatirnya, akal sehat dan pemikiran detektifnya masih bisa berjalan, S-siapa yugo sebenarnya? melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau melakukan semua itu hanya untuk teman atau kenalan. dan lagi,, PISTOLL! mengapa yugo punya pistol? Ia berusaha berhenti memikirkan semuanya. Kemudian Rina melirik jam yang tergantung didinding dapurnya. "Huh, jam 11 p.m lagi ya, aku yakin haruna-nee takkan pulang hari ini."  
Rina berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa sebotol susu di tangannya.  
Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, lagi-lagi ia terkejut saat melihat yugo yang terbaring santai di tempat tidurnya, rina melihat di sebelah badannya terdapat kotak P3K miliknya.  
Perlahan rina berjalan mendekati tubuh yugo, sepertinya yugo tertidur sangat pulas. Rina mendekatkan mukanya ke wajah yugo yang masih menutup matanya. Rina memperhatikan wajah yugo yang sedang tertidur.  
Yugo-san ternyata ia itu tampan jika sedang tertidur. Rina tersenyum sendiri.  
Saat rina masih memerhatikan yugo, tiba-tiba mata yugo terbuka yang membuat rina terlonjak kaget.  
"Aaaaa.!" teriak rina. Yugo segera mencium bibir rina yang masih terbuka karena berteriak.  
Rina memundurkan badannya, menolak apa yang yugo lakukan. Ketika yugo hendak maju agar kontak bibir mereka tidak terlepas, ia meringis kesakitan.  
"Ahhh... itte.." ucapnya pelan seraya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir rina. Ia segera memegang bahunya yang tadi tertembak akibat melindungi rina.  
Tanpa disuruh, rina segera menarik yugo untuk tidur di atas kasurnya. "Da-daijoubu desuka?" tanyanya pelan.  
"aa." ia tersenyum manis. Kali ini rina membalas senyuman manis itu.  
"A-arigatou gozaimashu." rina masih tersenyum.  
"Tidak masalah untukmu rina-chan." senyum malaikatnya masih terpasang di wajahnya.  
"Lukamu dimana saja?"  
"Ini." ucapnya lalu memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia menunjuk ke arah bahu kiri dan tangan kanannya. "Tenang saja yang di tangan kananku ini hanya tergores. Dan yang ini," Diam sejenak, yugo masih belum yakin hendak memberi tahu gadis ini. "Aku sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya" pada akhirnya.  
"Pe-pelurunya? tadi.." Rina terbelalak.  
"Tenang saja, tidak dalam." ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
"Ah.. ne" rina memanggut. "apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas semua ini? Ah, kamu mau aku bayar berapa? Aku juga akan membayar semua biaya perawatanmu! Akan aku lakukan semua yang kau mau" Ucap rina seraya mengambil sebuah segera menahan tangan rina. Yugo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mengingat apa kalimat terakhir yang rina ucapkan.  
"Aku hanya mau kau" ucapnya. Membuat rina terdiam, Rina yakin sekarang mukanya sudah mulai masih terus menatapnya.  
"..." rina hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa. Ia rasakan kini yugo menarik tangannya ke pelukannya. kemudian tersenyum. kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari rina. rina hanya terdiam.  
"Hmmm. sudahlah, tak usah dipikrkan ucapanku itu." yugo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Rina masih saja terdiam. "Hah, bagaimana sekarang, aku tidak bisa berjalan pulang, tanganku sakit, aku menginap disini saja ya." ucapnya santai lalu menarik selimut.  
"Heh, yugo-san, kau kan berjalan menggunakan kaki, nah ini kan yang sakit tanganmu, apa hubungannya?"  
"Huh, jadi tidak boleh nih pahlawanmu yang kece ini bermalam disini." ucapnya sambil merubah tatapannya menjadi sebal. "lain kali takkan ku tolong kau." ucapnya seraya berjalan kearah pintu kamar rina.  
"Ieee.. Chotto matte yo!" rina menarik tangan yugo. "lepaskan, aku masih memiliki kaki untuk berjalan pulang, sayonara." ia melepaskan genggaman tangan rina. Rina tidak mau menyerah, dengan sedikit ragu dipeluknya yugo dari belakang.  
"Matte, bermalam lah disini, tidak masalah, gomen ne, yugo-san, aku mohon."  
"Kau yang memohon, baby." ucapnya sambil tersenyum evil. Rina segera menarik tangan yugo dan membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Ia segera mengambil kotak P3K nya.  
"Sini, akan kuganti perbanmu." ucap rina tersenyum. Rina segera menaiki tempat tidurnya.  
"Tumben kau baik, itu karena aku kece kan?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Rina hanya diam.  
"Kau kece, tapi kece[mplung] yugo-kun. hahahahha." rina tertawa.  
"Yaaah terserah kau saja rina-chan." yugo hanya diam melihat rina yang masih tertawa. "heee.. jangan marah yugo-san." rina terdiam.  
"Aku tidak marah." ucapnya, lalu dijitaknya dahi rina dengan tangan kirinya. "Kyaa." ucap rina mundur kebelakang, dan hampir saja ia terpelanting jatuh ke bawah tempat tidurnya ketika yugo menariknya dan langsung memeluk rina.  
Beberapa detik mereka tanpa suara, hanya saling memandang. Tiba-tiba yugo mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mereka saling menutup mata, yugo menciumi bibir rina lebih lembut dari ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Yugo melumati bibir rina dengan penuh perasaan, seperti hendak mengungkapkan sesuatu lewat ciuman hangat mereka.  
Karena sudah puas melumati bibir rina, yugo mulai menggigit bibir bawah rina pelan, meminta izin untuk masuk dan menikmati dalamnya (?)  
Rina membuka mulutnya perlahan, membuat yugo langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut rina, melumatnya perlahan. Rina masih terdiam, masih terkejut dengan ciuman hangat yugo. Sebelumnya yugo tidak pernah selembut ini saat menciumnya. apa.. dia sedang memberi tahukan perasaannya? Tidak mungkin. pikir rina.  
Yugo melumat mulut rina dengan lembut, memainkan lidahnya, membelitnya. Perlahan-lahan yugo merasakan rina yang membalas ciumannya. Karena merasa ada balasan dari rina, ia makin merasakan kesenangan yang meluap bersama nafsunya yang mulai memuncak.  
Ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Lidah mereka saling membelit, mereka saling bertukar saliva, entah sebanyak apa yang sudah tertukar. Yugo masih memeluk rina tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.  
"Mmmpph.." rina melepaskan ciuman yugo. "hhhh...hhh...hh.." mereka berdua terengah. "Akuh... tidak bisa bernafas bakka!" Rina jitak kepala yugo dan kini yugo sudah kembali terbaring di atas kasur rina.  
Yugo sedikit bergumam kesal, karena kenapa disaat ia sedang menikmatinya rina malah tiba-tiba melepaskannya. Yugo memikirkan beberapa ide jail diotaknya.  
"Aww..." ringis yugo sambil memegangi bahunya.  
"Eee... daijoubu ka?" tanya rina khawatir lalu segera mengambil obat p3k nya. membuka perban yang membelit bahunya.  
"Aww... itte.." teriak yugo. Rina memandangi bahu yugo dengan serius. lalu ia berpikir "siapa yugo ? mengetahui mengenai perusahaannya, melindunginya dari orang orang yang diduga berasal dari orang yang sama yang membunuh orang tuaku, lalu sekarang, ia sangat pintar melipat perban dan mengobati lukanya sendiri seolah itu sudah hal biasa, jelas ini bukan kebetulan. siapa dia?"  
"rina-chan,, jangan dipandangi terus, cepat obati dan tutup lagi dengan perban, jika terlalu lama, akan ada bakteri dan virus dari udara yang masuk melalui lukaku ini!" ucap yugo yang sontak membuat rina tersadar dari lamunannya. ucapannya...  
Dengan pikiran yang masih di penuhi beribu pertanyaan, Rina langsung membersihkan luka yugo dengan air hangat yang ia ambil dari kamar mandinya. Memberinya obat lalu menutupinya kembali dengan perban. Selama diobati yugo diam, tidak berteriak, semua ini jelas menambah pertanyaan di pikiran rina. Orang biasa pasti sudah berteriak jika luka tembak seperti ini sedang diobati tanpa obat bius. Yugo jelas berbeda, seperti seseorang yang sudah sering terkena luka tembakan.  
Selesainya rina segera membereskan alat alat yang digunakannya untuk mengobati yugo. Setelah itu ia duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya. "Apa tidak merasa sakit?"  
"hah? ouch.. aw.. ya ini terasa sangat sakit."  
"Yugo-san." ucap rina datar.  
"ne?"  
"Dari mana kau tahu tentang perusahaan?" pandangannya tajam, tetapi bukan tatapan untuk yugo. Rina hanya memandangi lurus tanpa arah.  
Glekk.. yugo menelan ludahnya.  
"Perusahaan apa?" tanya yugo seolah tidak ingat dengan yang hendak ia tanyakan di atas atap sekolahnya tadi.  
"Tadi siang kau hendak bilang mengenai perusahaan. Apa yang kau tahu?" rina masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.  
"Tidak ada." yugo berusaha tersenyum menutupi kesalahannya. "Sudahlah rina-chan, jangan dipikirkan, ayo sini tidur, sudah malam." ucap yugo tersenyum.  
"Mmm.. kau benar, baiklah aku akan tidur." ucap rina seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.  
"Mau kemana rina-chan?" yugo menarik tangan rina yang hendak berjalan pergi.  
"Tentu saja ke kamar sebelah, kau beristirahatlah di kamarku, aku pakai kamar haruna-nee." Rina tersenyum.  
"Iee.!" Yugo menarik tangan rina lebih kencang sehingga rina tersandung lalu terjatuh ke atas badan yugo. Ini lah yang di tunggu oleh yugo, idenya berhasil. tetapi, belum bisa dibilang sempurna semuanya jika ia belum bisa melakukannya dengan rina. Senyum evilnya kembali tersungging di wajah yugo, ia segera memelit rina dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.  
Rina hanya diam, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa memberontak, pikirannya ingin, tapi hatinya tidak, jadi kini ia hanya bisa terdiam diatas badan yugo.  
Yugo segera mendorong tengkuk rina, membuat kepalanya semakin mendekat, kemudian ia mulai menciuminya, melumat bibirnya, rina tidak menolak, dan juga tidak membalasnya.  
Sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati yugo karena rina tidak membalas ciumannya seperti merasa bosan karena rina tidak kunjung membalas ciumannya. Segera ia balikkan badan rina di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu yugo segera menindihnya.  
"Ahh.." rina yang kaget karena yugo tiba-tiba menindihnya membuatnya sedikit merintih.  
"aku.. ahh.." yugo segeramenciumin bibir rina dengan ganas. Rina perlahan juga ikut membalas ciuman yugo, sehingga tanpa ragu yugo terus membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah rina didalam mulut rina, saling menukar saliva. Merasa sudah puas bermain dengan lidah rina, yugo mulai menggerayangi leher rina yang putih, membuat kissmark disana.  
"mmpph.. yugo-san,,, jangaaan disitu, bahaya." Seolah mengerti apa yang di maksud rina, yugo segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap mata rina seduktif. kemudian melirik leher rina yang baru saja ia buat kissmark disitu.  
"Aku kira kau polos." ucap yugo tersenyum. Wajah rina memerah seketika, ia merasa malu. "haha. manis sekali, merah seperti tomat. hahaha" Rina hanya diam menahan malu.  
Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, yugo segera membuka baju kemeja sekolah rina ketika rina menahan lengannya, "apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" teriak rina.  
Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan rina, ia mengeluarkan seutas tali dari dalam saku celenanya. Rina hanya menatapnya. "kau bilang tadi akan melakukan pa yang aku mau kan?" senyum evil tersungging di bibirnya. Rina hanya bisa mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi. ya, tadi ia bilang akan melakukan apa saja.  
"Kalau begitu, ini yang aku mau, menjadikanmu milikku." rina masih bingung apa maksud yugo. Yugo segera mengikat tangan rina di belakang badannya, anehnya rina hanya bisa terdiam, entahlah, hatinya merasa yugo tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadanya, itu.  
"Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu, I promise my princess" ucap yugo tersenyum, rina menelan ludah gugup. Ia harus percaya dengan yugo. ucapnya dalam hari.

Rina Pov

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, tanganku terikat dibelakang, yugo perlahan membukakancing kemeja sekolahnya, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang.  
Yugo segera menciumi bibirku, sedikit ganas karena nafsunya mulai memuncak. Sebelah tangannya meraba punggungku, mencari pengait braku dan berusaha membukanya.  
"Mmmppphh." Aku berusaha menahan desahanku. Aku mulai merasa kehabisan nafas.  
Mungkin karena mengerti dia segera turun menciumi leherku. "ahh..mmpphh.. ja-jangan di leher."  
"Aku tahu, aku tak akan membuatmu malu sayang." ucapnya pelan, bibirnya masih menempel dileherku.  
Ia terus menjilati leherku, tanpa membuat kissmark disana. Aku bisa merasakan permainan lidahnya di leherku.  
"Ssshh... mmmphh..." Desahku tertahan, aku tidak ingin ia mendengar desahanku.  
"Jangan ditahan, aku suka kau banyak mendesah baby." ucapnya tanpa memandang wajahku. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas, aku yakin wajahku mulai memerah. Oh tidak

Yugo Pov

Bosan bermain dengan lehernya, aku menaikkan wajahku sesaat, Memandang tubuhnya takjub. Bajunya sudah kubuka, begitupula branya. aku melirik kearah wajahnya.  
"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucapnya jutek dan kulihat mukanya susah seperti tomat matang.  
"Ah.. tidak usah malu, rina-chan." aku berusaha tersenyum menenangkannya, sebenarnya sku sudah tidak tahan dan merasa kesakitan di bawah sini. Celanaku sesak, sepertinya adikku sudah tidak tahan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Aku segera meremas payudara milik rina, huh, kenyal sekali. Senyumku mengembang seketika.  
"Mmmhh.." tanpa membuang waktu aku segera menikmati bagian yang menonjol dari rina, rina hanya bisa mendesah.  
Aku menjilati payudaranya yang kenyal itu sedikit menggigitnya yang membuat ia terkadang merintih tanganku tindak tinggal diam, aku meremas dada sebelahnya yang sedang menganggur.  
"Mmmmppphh... Shhh...ahhhhh..yu-yugo-san,,"  
"Diam dan nikmati saja. ahh.." aku masih dalam aktifitasku menjilati payudaranya yang kenyal dan menggoda itu. Sebelah tanganku yang menganggur kugunakan untuk berusaha melepaskan rok sekolahnya. Yatta! aku membukanya dengan mudah. Aku menggerayangi badan gadis cantik ini. membuat kissmark dimana-mana kecuali lehernya. Aku tidak mau ia dicurigai besok disekolah.  
Aku meraba bibir vaginanya pelan, mengelusnya sementara aku masih menjilati dan menikmati badan rina, hingga pada akhirnya aku sampai ke pinggangnya, kubuat banyak kissmark disana.  
"Oh, baby, kau sudah basah rupanya, akan kumulai sekarang." ucapku tersenyum.  
"sssshh.. yu..ahhh.." desah rina tiada henti.

Author pov

Sampai saat ini, yugo masih belum membuka baju ataupun celananya sama sekali, sedangkan rina sudah benar-benar telanjang dibuatnya, itu membuat rina sempat berpikir yugo curang. Namun rina ragu mengatakannya, mungkin-gengsinya itu yang membuatnya malu hanya berani menatapnya dengan pandangan.. memohon?  
Yugo balik menatapnya. "Hei ada apa dengan tatapanmu?" yugo heran dan memberhentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Rina memperhatikannya dari atas kebawah, memutar bola matanya, untuk isyarat mungkin...  
Yugo segera menatapnya bingung, sampai akhirnya ia sadar, apa yang di tatap dirinya adalah pakaian pakaian yugo yang masih melekat sempurnya di badannya.  
"Ohahahaa. aku mengerti, kau ingin aku juga melepas pakaianku kan? aku terlihat curag dipikiranmu kan? hahaha.. ok, tapi,," yugo menggantung kalimatnya ketika muka rina langsung merah padam. "Ta-tapi?" rina memberanikan diri bertanya, tanpa jawaban yugo, yugo segera melepas ikatan tali tangan rina. Rina yang masih bingung hanya bisa diam, ia masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan yugo masih menatapnya.  
"Well,, karena kau yang mau...Ayo bukalah" ucapan yugo sontak membuat rina melotot, melebarkan matanya. Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Rina ragu sejenak, ia ingin sekali menghapiri yugo dan membuka bajunya agar adil bertelanjang bersama.  
"Kau yakin?" tanya rina pelan, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman yugo. "kau sudah telanjang, tidak adil bukan? itu yang kau pikirkan ? rina-chan?"  
Jika muka rina bisa lebih merah padam dari ini, ia pasti sudah meledak. Yugo segera meraih tangan rina tidak sabar. "Buka saja, cepatlah." kemudian yugo berbisik, "aku sudah sesak dibuatmu" kata yugo pelan di telinga rina.  
Rina dengan sedikit ragu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, yugo masih duduk dihadapannya, perlahan ia membuka kancing baju yugo. Sampai ketika kancing bajunya terlepas selujuhnya, yugo bergerak memajukan badannya, membuat bajunya tebuka dengan mudah.  
Rina mundur sedikit, "Dengan begini akan jadi lebih menarik, akan kupastikan kau akan menikmatinya dan tidak akan menyesal, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." Yugo tersenyum. "Akan kita mulai dari awal."  
Yugo segera menindih rina kembali, melumat bibirnya, dan kini lebih lembut, mungkin karena kini rina juga ikut membalas ciuman ciuman yugo. Ciuman panas mereka berlangsung lama, sampai sekitar 6 menit kemudian yugo melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak, membiarkan rina meraik nafas. Kemudian menghujamnya dengan ciuman lagi dan lagi.  
"mmh..." desah rina di tengah ciuman mereka, tangan yugo diam diam berjalan meraba-raba payudara rina yang hangat, meremasnya pelan dan lembut, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi ia lakukan. Perlahan yugo menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang rina, hanya memainkan lidahnya lembut disana, tidak ingin membuat kissmark di leher rina.  
"Sssshhh...mmmpphhh." rina mendesah karena geli, membuat yugo senang mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menurunkan ciumannya ke boobs rina, meremas-remas payudara rina bagian kiri dan menciumi payudaranya bagian kanan. menggigit nipplenya pelan, membuat si pemiliknya mendesah nikmat(?)  
"Ssshh...sshhh...mmmppphhh." tanpa rina sadari, ia menarik-narik rambut yugo, menekan nekan kepalanya pelan.  
Yugo bergantian menciumi boobs rina. Satu tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba bibir vaginanya pelan, kemudian ia masukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang rina secara perlahan.  
"Aissh... mmh..ittteeee." ucap rina kaget. Teriakan rina membuat yugo terkesiap, sejak awal ia sudah yakin ini adalah yang pertama untuk rina, dan juga yang pertama untuknya.  
"Ssstt.. tenang saja, tidak akan sesakit itu." Yugo segera mencium bibir rina, melumatnya dengan lembut, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan rina.  
"Mmmppphhh." mendengar rina tidak merintih lagi, ia kembali memasukkan jarinya satu lagi, dan langsung ia lanjutkan dengan jari ketiganya. Lalu mengocoknya didalam rina perlhana.  
"Aaaww.. ittee,, aahh, yugo-...san.. itte!" ucap rina memeluk yugo erat.  
"Tahan, itu tak akan bertahan lama." Yugo terus mengocok jari-jarinya didalam rina.  
"Ssshhh...mmmppphhhh..." desah rina yang sudah tidak merasa kesakitan lagi. yugo tersenyum simpul, kembali menciumi bibir rina.  
"Mmmppphhh...Ahh.." Rina akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya, membasahi jari yugo, yugo segera menarik jarinya. Lalu kemudian ia menjilati jarinya. Membuat rina hanya bisa memperhatikan apa yang yugo lakukan, dengan raut wajah bingung.  
"Mau coba?" tanya yugo tiba-tiba. Rina segera menggeleng cepat.  
Yugo melepas celananya. Mengeluarkan jr-nya yang mungkin sudah membengkak sejak tadi. Rina menelan ludah susah payah. Melotot, Apa ini serius?  
"Kenapa? hahahha." mukamu makin memerah, rina-chan." yugo tertawa. Rina menutup wajahnya malu."Ayolah." Yugo segera berjalan kearah rina.  
Kemudian ia menarik tangan rina. "Kamu mengerti kan? aku juga ingin diberi service. Atau jangan bilang sudah sebesar ini kau tidak mengerti. hahahha"  
Merasa tersinggung, rina menatapnya tajam sebentar. Sejenak rina ragu, kemudian ia menarik yugo dan menindihnya. Yugo tersenyum semangat.  
"Baiklah." Ucap rina ikut tersenyum.  
"Mari kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa memuaskanku rina-cahn." Rina tertawa sembentar. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mulai menciumi bibir yugo dengan sedikit ganas. Tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untukmeraba-raba junior yugo.  
"Shake it baby." ucapnya di tengah ciuman mereka. Rina meremas-remas junior yugo pelan.  
"Ahh... yeah. Shake it! fasterrr.. baby." Rina mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat yugo mendesah nikmat. "Kulum itu!" Rina melotot.  
"Tidak!"  
"cepatlaaah.. ayoo" rengek yugo.  
"Ba-baiklah." dengan sedikit ragu, rina mulai memasukkan jr yugo kedalam mulutnya. mengulumnya pelan.  
"Mmmppphhh." yugo mendesah nikmat sambil terus menaik-turunkan kepala rina. "Faster!" erangnya.  
Rina memainmainkan junior yugo yang ada didalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya dan meremas-remas twinsball yugo.  
"Mmmmmppphhh..ssshhh...ahhh" Desah yugo panjang bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih dari juniornya dan langsung masuk kemulut rina. Rina tersedak, hendak memuntahkannya, tetapi yugo menahannya, "Jangan dimuntahkan." yugo segera mencumi bibir rina, membantunya menghabiskan cairan yang memenuhi mulut rina. Rina susah payah menelan semuanya.  
"Enak bukan? hahaha" yugo tersenyum senang, rina masih berada diatasnya, menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada yugo. "bakka!" rina menjitak kepala yugo pelan.  
"Yosh.." yugo segera memutar balikkan badan rina, ia tindih lagi rina. "Ayo kita mulai bersenang-senang."  
Yugo mengocok jr sebentar, kemudian ia kembali menciumi bibir rina, ia gesek-gesekkan juniornya di vagina rina.  
"Mmmpphh." rina menggelinjang karena geli.  
Tanpa basa basi lagi, dengan lidahya yang masih asik memainkan lidah rina, ia langsung memasukkan juniornya perlahan ke lubang rina. Rina terkesiap dan membulatkan matanya menatap yugo yang masih bermain lidah denganya. Tapat ketika junior yugo sudah masuk setengahnya, rina tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di lubangnya.  
"Mmmm!" mulutnya masih bertautan dengan yugo. Yugo tahu bahwa rina sedang kesakitan dibawah sana. Kedia tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas payudara rina, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit pada diri gadis itu, sedangkan juniornya masih terus berusaha masuk ke dalam diri rina. Yugo melihat rina mengeluarkan air mata. Yugo merasa kasihan melihatnya.  
Ketika jr yugo telah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam vagina rina, yugo segera mengangkat badannya yang sedari tadi meningdih rina. Ia memandangi rina seduktif. Melihat banyak kissmark yang ia buat di sekitar buah dada dan perut bahkan pinggang rina. Ia tersenyum senang. Lalu ia melihat kearah vagina rina, ada sedikit bercak darah disitu.  
"Apa.. masih sakit?" tanya yugo pelan. Rina hanya mengangguk sambil memandang yugo. "Boleh aku coba gerakkan?" Rina mengangguk pelan. "Tenanglah, aku berjanji rasa sakit ini akan berubah menjadi nikmat." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
"Jangan lupa kau cabut! aku tidak ingin hamil, aku masih jadi pelajar!" ucap rina. Kemudian yugo mengangguk.  
Yugo menggerakkan juniornya perlahan, menanti reaksi rina, apa masih kesakitan atau tidak. Rina hanya diam dan menggangtungkan kedua kakinya di pinggang yugo. Yugo tersenyum senang, lalu mengenjot juniornya perlahan.  
"Mmmppphhh...shhh." desah rina pelan. Yugo mempercepat gerakannya di vagina rina. "Mmmmmmhhh...sshhh...ahhh." desah mereka bersamaan.  
"Ahh...fas...therhhh..ngghhhh." ucap rina ditengah deesahannya.  
"As ur wish baby" Yugo membercepat mengeluar masukkan juniornya di vagina rina.  
"Mmmmpphhh..sshhhshh... ahhhh..."  
Desahan mereka berdua memenuhi seluruh ruangan tidur rina.  
"Babyhh... akuh...mauhhh.." ucap yugo pelan. Yugo segera menarik jr nya dari dalam rina. Lalu menyodorkannya kemulut rina. Memaksa rina mengulumnya lagi. Rina yang tidak memiliki pilihan lagi, dengan tatapan sedikit jijik, akhirnya ia kulum juga junior yugo yang sudah sangat membengkak itu kedalam mulutnya bersama cairan cintanya. Dan akhirnya yugo berorgasme didalam mulut rina, Dan rina mulai kewalahan lagi dengan cairannya, Yugo kembali membantu menghabiskannya dari mulut rina.  
Setelah semuanya habis, yugo jatus berbaring disebelah rina. "Huh.. bagaimana?" tanya yugo memandang rina seduktif "Aku lelah." rina menutup matanya. Yugo segera menarik selimutnya.  
"Tidurlah, kita harus kesekolah besok pagi." ucap yugo dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu menarik selimut dan menciumi kening rina.

to be continue 


End file.
